


POUND THE FUCKING BODY

by grossbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BATS & BASEBALLS, FURIOUS MASTURBATION, M/M, Quadruple Penetration, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossbaby/pseuds/grossbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam just wants to get pounded by the other four boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	POUND THE FUCKING BODY

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for alex tumblr user benderliam's birthday !! happy birthday alex !! happy birthday liam !!

They had just finished playing their second show in Detroit and were heading off to their hotel when Liam stopped the other four and formed a group huddle.

"I have something to tell you all when we get back to the hotel, so I'm going to need you guys to step by my room tonight and hear me out. Is that okay?" Liam asked. 

Niall, Louis, and Harry just nodded and headed into the tinted black van they were sharing. Zayn had no choice but to sit next to Liam's LOSER ass for at least 30 minutes while they got back to the hotel.

"Is everything okay babe? You seem worried." Zayn asked with a genuine need to know. 

Liam just looked out the window and without turning his head made a long sigh. One of those long Napoleon Dynamite-y sighs. 

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel, ZAYN." Liam assured with his whiney tone of voice that made Zayn twitch in annoyance. 

Zayn dropped the subject and waited to get back to the hotel. 

+++

The four of them were sat on his bed now while Liam was closing the hotel room door, locking it behind him. He went over to the empty hotel room chair sitting opposite the bed and just sat there for a good 2 minutes in silence, shaking his leg, with a bothered look on his face. 

There was a tension in the air. It was almost unbearable really, but it wasn't much longer before someone broke the silence. 

"What the FUCK, Liam? Why'd you call us up here? SPIT IT OUT YOU'RE MAKING US ALL NERVOUS." Louis' snapped at the annoyance of the situation. He had better things to do, like perhaps filming another controversial video.

"I-, I'm just. I want you all to..." Liam muttered, nervous as heckie. Sweating fucking BULLETS. 

"SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT" Louis was yelling now, making Liam super extra nervous like by now he was all fidgety and shit and was about to pass out. 

"Chill Looey ! !" Niall burst out, quite unexpectedly tbh. "Just let him try and explain," Niall faced to look in Liam's direction. "carry on now."

"I.... I want you all to pound my asS." Liam finally managed to let out. 

Y'all would think the room wouldn't get any quieter but guess what, it did. There was an awkwardness in the air that left Liam blushing this bright shade of red that made him look like he was about to eXpLoDe with embarrassment.

The next sound that came into the room was the loud belting of Niall's laugh.

"You're not serious are you??" Niall asked in a joking manner. A few moments passing by before he asked again, this time coming out as more of a statement. "You're not."

"I-" was all Liam managed to get out at this point. 

"Like all four of us?? At the same time????" Harry was now the one asking. Louis was sitting by the corner of the bed looking like he just saw fucking chupacabra or some shit.

"Y-yeah. I just- I want... I need to feel all of you," Liam was still looking down into his lap while saying it. Too self conscious to look them in the eye. "all.. at the same time"

Zayn removed himself from his withheld position and asked, "Is that even physically possible like?? Four dicks up the arse?" 

"I think you're seriously underestimating what my hole can take like, I've shoved a whole bat up there... with a baseball" Liam said with a strange confidence now. 

"...........the fuck ??? bro.... oh god, you're being serious." Zayn said, sounding utterly shocked. This was a side of Liam he'd never seen before, and he was intrigued. "Where'd the fuck did you even find a bat and bas- SHIT."

"OH mY GOD LIAM, THE ONES FROM THE CHARITY BASEBALL GAME?!" Niall yelped. Those were the only bats they'd had access to all tour. "You, you shoved them up your ass? You shoved them up your ass."

"That's besides the point, what i'm trying to say is that I need you all to fuck me. All at once. DEEP. Until I'm so used up I might die." Liam admitted. 

"Don't exaggerate Liam we know it won't kill you, especially knowing you can take a fucking BASEBALL BAT up you ASS. Thanks for that Liam, REALLY. REALLY USEFUL INFO. " Louis spewed sounding annoyed, his demeanor changing now, turning somewhat sympathetic. "Are you sure you want to do this Liam?" Louis looked straight into Liam's eyes from where he was sitting. 

"I've been thinking about this for a long time you know. Fantasizing about it really. Ever since we started touring for Up All Night" Liam was being sincere, he really did think about that scenario becoming a relality for about 3 years now, only now finding the courage to tell the others. 

"Can we sleep on this? I don't think we should be too hasty on deciding, I mean, we still need some time to process." Harry explained, sounding genuinely open to the idea. 

"Um, okay. I mean yeah. It's better that way." Liam finally murmured. The boys were now starting to get up to leave, heading towards the door. 

Louis was the first one to head out, leaving with "Don't have too much fun without us, seriously, don't, you'll break". Harry followed, exiting with nothing but a nod and a smirk. The last departures were from Zayn and Niall, who had echoed each other as they said they'd seriously consider the offer, and closed the door behind them as they moved into the hotel hallway.

Liam was left alone in his hotel room. A sense of relief and dread coming over him in equal parts. He really needed to chill so he turned on the TV and played the featured comedy movie displayed on the OnDemand screen: Bad Neighbours. 

+++

Liam was asleep in his hotel room bed when he felt the weight of someone straddling him. 

"Wake up, Leeyum" he could feel the breathy, warm, whisper on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine strong enough to wake Liam from his slumber. 

Upon opening his eyes he could see it was Zayn who was on top of him, slowly grinding on him, sending CHILLS down his DONG. 

"Are you ready?" Liam heard another voice say. He shifted his eyesight and saw the other three boys standing by the hotel room door. "I've got to do the Ice Bucket Challenge in a couple hours so the sooner we get this done the better." Niall finished. 

Liam could barely focus on what Niall was saying when Zayn was GRINDING over his LIMP DICK, only a few sheets of fabric separating the two of them. The sensation of it getting his dick HARDER with every slow THRUST. 

"R-ready for what?" Liam mumbled, still dazed and half asleep. 

Louis' chuckled at that, "Well, to get fucking pounded you NERD."

"Are you guys fucking with me?" Liam asked.

"We're not fucking with you. We're going to fuck you." Harry said with a soft yet deep croak to his voice. "You're the one who asked for it anyways."

Liam couldn't believe this. Had they seriously taken thought to the offer? Considered it ? ACCEPTED IT? WERE THEY GOING TO DO IT NOW? It was too much for Liam to think right now. "Oh GOD." He moaned, both in the awareness of the situation and because Zayn just THRUSTED onto Liam's HIPS with a force so STRONG it made his DICK TWITCH. 

Zayn leant down onto Liam's ear again, "Shhhh, babe. Calm down. Relax. We'll take care of you." And with that his hands slid from Liam's shoulders all the way down into his hipbones, where he grabbed on to and gave one last THRUST.

"JEsuS" was all Liam could reply.

"Remember that one time you sang about Jesus, Liam?" Louis smirked from where he was leaning on the wall. "You've always been such a loser lmao ! ! !" 

Liam was now a mix of slightly annoyed and horny as helL! ! ! He thought maybe he shouldn't have invited Louis but, it was too late now. 

Zayn glared back at Louis, mentally telling him to 'shut the fuck up you're literally so redundant rn like why are you here ???' and turned back to Liam. He moved his fingers onto the hem of Liam's shirt, tugging the folds back. Liam got the message and lifted up so Zayn could remove his shirt. B^) Liam's perky, ROCK HARD NIPPLES were EXPOSED now. 

Liam heard a strange SCHLICKING sound coming from somewhere in the room. As he veered his eyes around the hotel room, he spotted NIALL, fully naked, FURIOUSLY MASTURBATING. 

Zayn noticed Liam staring off and decided to check out what the fuck was happening behind him.

"What the fuck Niall??" Zayn spat, giving Niall a look of half disgust and half 'damn it I knew this would happen'.

"You can FURIOUSLY MASTURBATE any other day at any other time, today it's all about LIAM." Zayn took a look back at Liam for a second before returning to Niall. "Why don't you come and help us. We know you love to eat B^)."

Niall let go of the firm grip he had on his DONG and stood up from the hotel chair he was sitting at, moving to the ledge of Liam's bed, right behind Zayn. Liam's legs where still covered by bed sheets. OK so Niall got rid of those. Hungry Niall needs to EAT and everyone knows LIAM'S ASS is SECOND BEST to NANDO's. 

Niall grabbed onto Zayn's ASS and pushed him further up Liam's abs, giving him access to Liam's LAME ASS BATMAN BOXERS. He latched onto those and slid them down, exposing Liam's SLICK DONG. He tugged the boxers all the way off and threw them behind him. 

"Heeeeyyyyyyy" Harry whined as the boxer's landed straight on his FACE.

"Sorry." Niall said, spreading Liam legs apart and closing his face down to Liam's cOck. "I didn't come here for you, big fellar." He whispered onto Liam's wiener. 

Liam could feel Niall's warm breath ghosting over his SHAFT, making his entire body tremble. 

"I came here for you." Was the next thing Liam heard Niall say, this time feeling Niall's breath right on his cornhole. 

Not soon later, Liam could feel Niall's TONGUE licking his ASS. NIALL IS EATING HIS ASS. "FuckK NialL! !" Liam moaned as Niall slid his tongue IN AND OUT of his hole. 

From then on everything was a blur, the next thing he knows he's got Harry's fingers inside him along with Louis'. Niall was still back there too, eating hIM OUT. They were pushing right into his pr*state.

Louis, kept hitting Liam RIGHT in his SWEET SPOT. Over and over until Liam GROANED and SPURTED his SEED all over ZAYN'S BACK and NIALL'S HAIR. Louis' started laughing but he didn't slide his fingers out. Liam was low key mad as hell that Louis had done him like that. Making him c*m before he was due. But Louis and the others just kept going, so he just went with the flow and kept going as well. 

+++

A fuckton of LUBE later and Liam was stretched out ready to take a POUNDING. 

(Ok so real quick, he's crouched on the bed on all fours, Harry is under him, Zayn is on top of him, and Niall is behind him. He's got all three of them INSIDE him by now, and Liam's taking it like a champ.)

Liam feels FULL.

STUFFED.

Like a turkey at Thanksgiving dinner. 

This is all he's ever wanted. All he's ever needed. 

But it wasn't complete. Louis still wasn't INSIDE him, and as annoying as he might be, this is OT5 RIDE OR DIE, he needed him.

In between moans of pleasure Liam called for him, "Please... LOUIS.... POUND ME."

"Are you sure m8, you seem pretty STUFFED." Louis said from where he was sitting on the hotel room chair, jackin' his dong where Niall once did. 

"POUND THE FUCKING BODY" Liam COMMANDED with a firm YELL. 

And with that Louis stood, and went on his way to be the last piece of the puzzle that was Liam's eternal fucking desire to be POUNDED by his best mates. 

"OT5 RIDE OR DIE" Louis whispered as he slid into Liam's butthole.

Liam let out a demonic screeching sound as soon as Louis slid in. 

Everyone in the room startled at the ungodly pitch and covered their ears to save their eardrums. Whathe theh fuCKKK was that SHRILL sound emanating from Liam's vocal chords???? 

The screeching ended as abruptly as it had started. Now the room was a deafeningly quiet. Everyone was too shocked to speak.

The next sound they heard came from a knock at the door. 

"Liam?? Are you alright in there?" They could hear the muffled voice outside the room inquiring. As the boys heard the room's door open now, they hurried to get onto their clothes.

Harry pushed Liam's K.O.'d body from on top of him with such urgency that his limp body managed to fall out of the bed and straight into the floor.

"What the fuck is going on here?? What was that noise??" Paddy asked with exigency in his tone. "UH, why are y'all NAKED?? the fuck???" 

Paddy just assumed w/e was going here was some sort of circlejerk and moved tf on. He scanned the room and found Liam lying naked and unconscious on the floor by the bed. 

"Liam?" he said as he moved onto his body and checked for a pulse. 

There was no pulse. 

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE" Paddy YELLED, FRANTIC. 

As Zayn hurried to the phone while Paddy was performing CPR, tryna revive Liam. 

"LIAM PLEASE DON'T GO" 

Tears trickled down Paddy's face as he pumped Liam's heart, landing on his bare chest.

"MY BABY, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GO"

He kept trying to revive him even as the paramedics arrived into the room. Paddy was SOBBING. 

"WHO DID THIS??" He looked around the room, the others now fully clothed.

"I guess it was ot5 ride AND die." Zayn replied. 

"OT5 RIDE AND DIE" The other boys said in unison. 

"OT5 RIDE AND DIE" Paddy agreed.


End file.
